minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Thunder
Blue Thunder '''is a two-headed dragon boss found only after defeating Herobrine for the third time. However, he is no tougher than Raptis and is not required to be defeated for any other bosses or dimensions other than The True Wither Dragon. He is one of the biggest mobs in Minecraft, reaching a breath-taking 64-block length and a 40-block wingspan! Tactics The first cutscene will play when The Player re-enters The End after fighting Herobrine for the third time. (Cutscene lines) *The player looks around anxiously, waiting for the Ender Dragon to show up* Echoing Voice: *screech-like high pitched wail* GSSHARRR!! I have found you finally! *The player falls to the ground and covers his/her ears as the enormous dragon lands in front of him/her* First Head: I can't wait to defeat you! Second Head: No way! I'm gonna beat him first! First Head: *snarling* Be quiet! Steve will find our weak spot if we continue to discuss this matter! The Player: *still covering ears* Who are you? Both Heads: *very loudly* WE ARE BLUE THUNDAAAAAAH! WE'RE GONNA POUND YA TO THA GROOOOOOUND! The Player: Aaagh! You're giving me a headache! First Head: That was our goal! Now we weakened you for the fight! Second Head: You can't hear us coming! As silent as a CREEEPAAAAAAH!!! Both Heads: FOR THA THUNDAAAAAAAH! (end of cutscene) Blue Thunder will be very annoying to fight because of their huge speed advantage, as well as The Player becoming slightly deaf to nearby sounds. Endermen will not turn hostile while fighting Blue Thunder. When The Player is hit by Blue Thunder, which will have the same attack pattern as an Ender Dragon, there is a 81% chance that he/she will be inflicted with the B-Charge effect. When a mob has B-Charge, their walking speed is increased to a sprint, however every 2 seconds they will lose 2 <3 and 1.5 hunger points. B-Charge displays the same blue aura that of a Charged Creeper, and cannot kill the target with it, but can bring The Player to dangerously low amounts of health (1/2 <3) and lasts for 10 seconds. It can be cured by eating Rotten Flesh, which will not poison B-Charged mobs. The next cutscene will play when Blue Thunder has lost all his health. (Cutscene lines) *Blue Thunder falls to the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust* First Head: *wheezing* You idiot! You let him beat us on purpose!! Second Head: Well, before we die, we can at least do something potentially dangerous! First Head: Yeah! Let's do something potentially dangerous! The Player: ? Both Heads: *extremely loud* '''THUUUNDAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! The Player: AAUGH!!! *falls to the ground and covers ears* Second Head: Take that, mine-freak! *gasps and falls* MAH VOCAL CORDS! D: *The player is teleported away while Blue Thunder rolls around weakly in pain* (end of cutscene) The player is immediately transported back to the Overworld, however they will have only 3 <3 left no matter what they had left and all sound and music effects are halved by volume for three Minecraft days, and cannot be turned up or down at this time from the in-game menu. Defeating Blue Thunder will award you the achievement “THUNDAH!”. Category:Bosses Category:Mob Variations Category:Dragon Variations Category:Blue Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Large Mobs Category:Evil